In The Breadth of A Moment
by pottermommy1118
Summary: Her entire world stopped spinning, he was dead, the love of her life, the reason for her existence was dead. ONE SHOT


_This is just a random one shot that was spurred by a reader of mine who reviewed!_

_She gave me a great idea and that idea spawned this idea._

_I thought it and had to write it out immediately!_

_Hope you like it._

_This is for hogwartslivy. Thanks for the inspiration!_

_0o0_

_0o0_

**_(I rewrote a lot of this for a fanfiction competition on Mugglenet)_**

**_Thus the update, I thought you would like a chance to read the better version : )_**

_0o0_

_0o0_

_And I am very much not JKR_

In the Breadth of A Moment

It wasn't him, It could not be him. He was laying there, limp, motionless, obviously dead. There was no way that was Harry. It couldn't be her Harry. Everything about this moment, the look on the wretched man's face told her to stay still, to stay quiet, but her heart and soul were pouring out of her. It was tearing at her, begging for escape.

"Noooooo!" she heard herself scream, the word tearing at her throat, scorching it deep within.

She jumped forward, intending to reach the man she loved, only to feel herself held back by unknown arms. She didn't know why she needed to touch him, there was nothing she could do, but she fought against the arms, fought to reach Harry, just to touch him one last time. She could hear a voice speaking steady and strong in her ear and thought it might be her father but couldn't' be certain. Everything around her had ceased to exist. Life had stopped, his life, her life. She knew she was shouting, trying to move but she wasn't conscious of what was really going on around her, all she could see or understand was that he was gone, dead, forever out of her arms, never to return.

Every dream she had had these last several years. Every kiss, every tear, was meaningless, what was the point if not to end up together? He had been gone for months, they hadn't been dating for nearly a year, but none of that mattered anymore, all that mattered was how much she loved him, how much she knew that he loved her. In that moment, the fight, the torment, even her brother's death dissipated, every moment between her and this boy, this man floated in front of her eyes.

The fierce look on his face as he strode across the common room and pulled her into their first kiss.

The look on his face when Ron found them under the beach tree when they decided to be a couple.

The feel of his arms around her when he held her close and kissed her.

The taste of his lips on hers, the feel of his fingers tangled in her hair, the way his hair felt in her hands.

His smile, his laugh, his scent, the sound of his feet running a secret corridor with her. His laughter during secret snogging sessions, the heat of his breath on her neck.

The way his eyes lit up during quidditch.

His face when she came through that portrait into Hogwarts just a few hours ago. The love was plain on his face.

And finally as if she had been holding it back all of these months. The memory of their kiss that summer, on his 17th birthday moved to the center of her mind. The way his body molded to hers, his tongue lashing against hers. She had poured every ounce of love into that kiss everything she had, and even in his hesitation she felt him do the same. She knew in her heart of hearts that had Ron not stopped them, they wouldn't have ever stopped. He would have stayed with her forever. He wouldn't be dead right now.

But he was. He was dead. She couldn't live without him. There was no way, she had only known he was dead for a few moments and her entire world had stopped spinning. She wouldn't live without him. She came around suddenly, after a shake from her father, and noticed the chaos reigning around her. People were running everywhere. She was rushed into the castle when she heard it. A laughter that she knew would secure her death. Not only would she die but she knew that by killing her she would die fighting just like the love of her life.

Running at full speed she pelted after Bellatrix. Planning to at the very least injure her for killing Sirius, for causing Harry even more pain and tears. She fired a hex at her back, knowing with every muscle in her body that the woman would be vengeful and fight back.

Bellatrix stopped and turned and began to fire hexes and curses which Ginny parried and returned, not caring if the curse was dark magic or not. She jumped from a streak of red light when she saw blinding white magic from beside her. She glanced to her right to see Luna fighting with her. She continued to fight while yelling at her friend.

"What are you doing, you are going to get yourself killed, go away!" she screamed.

Luna shook her head and continued to fight mercilessly. "No way! Ginny you are not going to fight her alone. I know what you are doing and I am not going to let it happen. Harry died so you could live, I will not let you kill yourself. If you love him you will fight to live Ginny! Fight to live! Even if you are living your life for him, fight to live."

Without pausing Ginny knew she was right, she could not die, she could not follow her love. She had to fight, for him. For everything he died for. She had to fight. For Harry she had to fight! And so she did, with everything in her, all of her anger, all of her misery, all of her love she fought the battle of her lifetime alongside her best friend. They fought together live.

With every curse she sent Ginny fought with another memory of the boy she would never see again. And with each memory came more anger and hatred from within. She would not let his death be in vain, she would not let him die for them to remain underfoot of Voldemort. She would not bow to him or his regime. She was going to fight.

With one swipe of her wand Bellatrix sent horrific green light blazing toward them, laughing as it soared. Ginny and Luna both dove out of the way. She stood again, refusing to die on her knees, as she spun to return to the fight she watched her mother, hair flying like fire around her face step into the duel.

She heard her scream at the evil incarnate in front of her, knowing that with this battle would be to the death. Her mum had lost so much in this war, her friend's, her son, Harry, and the future she had always envisioned for her family. Her mother would kill this woman or would die in the effort.

Ginny was stunned at how well her mother dueled, she noticed as her eldest brother pulled her from the middle of the hall that there were two battles going on right now. Her mother and Bellatrix were dueling mercilessly, and Kingsley, McGonagall and Voldemort. Her heart was torn, should she watch her mother fight for her life, her family's lives, her daughter's life. Or should she be watching the man that killed the love of her life. She needed to see him fall, she needed it deep within her bones. But he was gone, Harry was gone, no matter if Voldemort lived or died, Harry was gone. Her mother needed her, she need her mother. She turned back as Ron yelled, in time to see her mother stumble.

No!" he screamed, but it was covered by Bellatrix's laugh and then instantly, in a fraction of a second her mother shot a spell that landed where Belatrix's heart should have been, and Voldemort's truest follower fell.

Her and her brother's watched in horror as their friend and their professor were flung against the wall and the most powerful, evil wizard to ever exist turned his glare on their mother. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't lose anyone else today. Had she not been frozen in fear, she wouldn't have been able to move anyways as Bill still held her tight to his chest. And suddenly her heart leapt clear from its place in her chest into her throat.

In that instant Harry appeared between her mother and Voldemort himself. He stood tall wand out, and ready to fight. She could hear his voice but couldn't begin to comprehend what he was saying. His voice washed over her, all the times he had spoken her name fell upon her ears, on her mind. His voice held her as if it were his embrace she was wrapped in at that very moment. She watched instead from her brother's arms, in stunned disbelief, all understanding had fled her in that moment, the only thing that mattered was that he was alive. Harry was alive.

Her eyes widened but she didn't say a word, she could barely breathe, as they began to circle each other. She felt her own tears, white hot against her cheeks, as many that fell in relief also fell in fear. And suddenly she felt new hand on her face, and she recognized her mother's touch. Without looking at her she leaned her cheek into her palm as she had as a child and allowed her tears to fall. It was good that Bill was holding her as her knees had lost all will to hold her up and she sagged in his arms. Fear finally taking over the power of initial relief. He was alive, but facing the most powerful wizard ever known. Her life, her entire future was balancing in front of her.

No one was moving. Every person besides Harry and Voldemort were still, unmoving, as if they could affect the outcome of this battle by disturbing the very air around it. She ached to rush to him, to hold him and shield him from harm, knowing she couldn't was its own kind of torture. Bill was whispering fervent words in her ear, and she noticed Ron supporting a trembling Hermione. Everything, every heartbeat stood still.

And as quickly as Harry had appeared, had walked, unfathomably, from the grave and into this hall, it was over. He had won, Voldemort had fallen at the hands of the man she loved.

They had a future, they had lived. He had lived, her world wasn't whole, but it wasn't gone. Bill released her as he rushed forward. She went to step towards him but was pushed aside by a tide of others. She couldn't find the strength to fight against them, she finally allowed her knees to fail and dropped to the bloody stone floor her tears overflowing, all emotion releasing, the chains, falling off.

It didn't matter, in that moment all that mattered was that she could see him, she could still hear his voice, and he was alive. Harry, her Harry was alive. And as she sucked in a searing breath she realized that she hadn't breathed properly since the moment she saw him, looking for all the world, dead. It felt like fire in her chest. She relished in the feel, in the burning pain that infiltrated her body. She could feel because he lived. Once again he lived, and in that moment, so did she.


End file.
